From a Certain Point of View
by Eowyn77
Summary: The night Jasper attacked Bella, seen through the eyes of some of the Cullens. For the POV challenge on Silly Bella's Twilight Challenge Forum.
1. Alice

I handed Bella her present with a smirk. I had seen this moment so many times and almost laughed with delight that it was finally here. Me, at an actual birthday party! And not just any old birthday party, either. In many ways, my sister was giving me much more than I could ever give her.

For weeks, I had watched with amusement as Bella got irritated and annoyed with every present I thought of. And then I had heard Edward playing the piano and had seen how his music on her birthday would move her to tears. Perfect! So we made a CD, he and I. For days, I had watched her listening to the CD in her own room, cuddled with Edward, smiling. All her protests were so ridiculous. Didn't she understand? Today wasn't about giving her things — it was about giving her joy. I wanted to make her happy. She should have trusted that, between Edward and me, we'd get it right.

Her finger slid under the wrapping paper, and she exclaimed, "Shoot!" 

Bella with blood on her finger. Jasper, launching himself at her, teeth in her throat. Her body breaking with the force of his blow. Edward and Emmett snarling and wrestling Jasper away. Carlisle kneeling beside her.

"NO!" Edward dashed forward, pulling Bella away from Jasper's attack.

I blinked, trying to separate reality from vision. Bella crashed into the table, slicing her arm open. The scent of blood washed over me, and I firmly resisted my gift. If my conscious mind was elsewhere in a moment like this, my instincts would take over.

"Emmett, Rose," Carlisle gently ordered, "get Jasper outside."

Emmett was holding Jasper so tightly I almost told Emmett not to hurt him, but Esme followed them out the door, and I knew she would keep their tempers in check. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" she cried out as she left.

I rushed from the room, hearing Carlisle behind me say, "Let me by, Edward." He would need to stop the bleeding. If only there was a way to undo this harm, to start the night over. If only this were just an awful vision — a nightmare.

I grabbed a large kitchen towel and rushed back to the living room.

What happened to this night that was supposed to be perfect? Dancing on the lawn to the sound of Bella's new stereo. The cake fight. I'd so enjoyed the sight of Emmett plastered in pink frosting. And now Bella was practically bleeding to death on the crystal plates that had been _my_ idea.

Edward's eyes met mine, warily reading my mind to gauge the strength of my thirst. A grim smile ghosted across his lips, then he inched away, giving me leave to approach. Bella was staring in shock at the vampire who was treating her. "Here, Carlisle," I said, offering him the towel.

"Too much glass in the wound," he answered, and only one who had known him for decades would hear the strain in his voice. It wasn't blood-lust; he was worried. Tearing a strip off the tablecloth, he made a tourniquet on her arm.

"Bella," he said, too softly for the others to overhear, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Jasper, listen to me," Esme said urgently in the back yard, beyond Bella's range of hearing. "I know you feel horrible right now, but it could have been any one of us. You just happened to be the first to move."

Did she trust us to not kill her?

"Here, please," Bella answered just as softly.

"I'll get your bag," I answered, rushing upstairs. I felt so torn. Part of me was overwhelmed by the depth of her trust, but another part wished she was safe somewhere miles from here. I loved my sister too much to see her hurting.

I paused a moment in Carlisle's library, allowing myself a brief glimpse into the next few minutes. Carlisle and Bella at the kitchen table, Carlisle squinting at her arm in the poor light. I grabbed his reading lamp and dashed down to the kitchen as one last encouraging image flickered through my mind — Carlisle laughing.

Edward carried Bella into the room and set her in a kitchen chair. Bella looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "Just go, Edward," she said with a sigh.

"I can handle it," he answered, still not trusting himself enough to inhale.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella argued. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

"I'll stay," he answered with the last of his breath.

Bella was clearly not happy. "Why are you so masochistic?"

"Come back!" Emmett bellowed as he raced through the forest after Jasper.

I clenched my teeth, resisting the urge to see if Jasper would actually leave or not.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far." Carlisle suggested, trying to either comfort me or help Edward save face. Possibly both. "I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

Bella jumped on that. "Yes, go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," I said with a bitter smile. _Since you can't chat any more. You've officially argued until you're blue in the face._

He narrowed his eyes, so I added, _I promise I'll leave if it gets bad — the second I have to hold my breath._ That seemed to convince him and he trotted out the door.

Bella stared at Carlisle, seemingly fascinated by his features, as he matter-of-factly pulled glass from her arm. Would she have a scar? Without thinking, I accidentally looked forward to see and pulled back just in time. The tang of venom filled my mouth, and I held by breath. One moment of lost focus, and I was on the brink of killing my sister. I retreated toward the kitchen door. Bella caught me, giving me a concerned look, but I didn't dare answer. Apologetically, I smiled and slipped out into the night.


	2. Rosalie

Emmett bounded into the house grinning from ear to ear, and I felt a flash of petty jealousy. It was bad enough this would-be monster turned Edward's head, did she have to catch Emmett's eye, too? Not that Emmett was attracted to her — the idea was laughable, really — but she made him smile. That was _my_ job.

Alice gave Bella the present she and Edward had made and everyone crowded around her like a ... a coven of vampires around a human. All this attention on Bella — something bad was bound to happen, and then everyone would feel sorry for her.

I had wondered more than once if she did it on purpose, but Alice had reassured me Bella's mishaps were never premeditated. But they _always_ seemed to happen. Maybe she'd sprain her wrist opening the present, or fall out her chair. Maybe she'd gag on the cake, I thought and grinned. It would serve her right. I used to love cake, once upon a time, but it gagged _me_ now. It had been my favorite dessert, one of the many things I lost when Royce...

Edward threw me a sharp, worried glance, and I redirected my thoughts. Momma would make cake on Sunday afternoons and give Father the first piece, but I always got the second slice. 

"Shoot!"

The scent of Bella's blood burned me, making my body taught with thirst, and I exhaled sharply in exasperation. That was over the top. Honestly.

I didn't dare to inhale again. I wasn't going to let Bella be the one to ruin my perfect record.

Jasper lunged at her, but Edward was quicker. And then the table exploded under her. Emmett, powerful and gallant as always, caught Jasper and wrestled him away, while Edward tried to decided whether to kill his brother or Bella. How could she do this to him? Didn't she see that she was tearing our family apart? What a drama.

"Emmett, Rosalie, get Jasper outside," Carlisle told us. Bella's arm was sliced from wrist to elbow, and I couldn't help but smile into her wide eyes. I knew she would do something clumsy, but this was a real show-stopper. Suicide by birthday party. Not even Alice could have foreseen that one.

Jasper was snapping madly at everything that moved, and I kept carefully away. I'd let my brother have her before I'd let him scar me over Bella. This was ridiculous in the extreme — a farce turned to horror. I led the way while Esme held the door for us, struggling against the thirst almost as much as Edward.

She sobbed an apology before following us into the night.

It was safe to breathe out here, away from the scent of her blood, and Jasper sagged limply in Emmett's arms. Esme eyes met mine for a brief second, shame still plain on her face as she no doubt remembered all the times she didn't walk away. I smiled softly at her, and gratitude warmed her stricken face. I wouldn't have let her slip tonight, not over Bella. And she knew it. I would be holding her just like Emmett held Jasper, if it had come to that. "She'll be alright," I reassured my adopted mother. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Esme affectionately squeezed my arm then crossed to Jasper, trying to catch his gaze. "Listen to me, Jasper. I know you feel horrible right now, but it could have been any one of us." She knelt in front of him. "You simply happened to be the first to move." He snapped at her, and she barely rocked back in time.

"Damn it, Jasper!" Emmett hissed with a grimace, squeezing him more tightly, and I heard something crack. Alice wasn't going to forgive him for that one.

"Jasper, calm down," Esme tried again, but he struggled futilely against Emmett's iron grasp.

"Easy, Emmett," I said softly.

Whiter than usual, Esme nodded toward the river. "We have to clear his head of her scent."

Emmett nodded grimly and walked unsteadily into the water as Jasper continued to thrash, growls ripping from his chest. Esme calmly followed them both into the river. Then Emmett pushed him in, throwing his weight on top of Jasper. Esme held his head down until his body finally went limp. I watched quietly from the bank as we tortured the bloodlust out of my brother. But Esme knew what she was doing. Twice, Carlisle had to do this to her after she'd been thwarted.

I watched as Jasper's writhing slowed and weakened. After tonight, Bella would have to see just how dangerous her infatuation with Edward was. She'd have to see how she was hurting the people she claimed to love. Flirting with disaster just so she could play with Edward's feelings. So selfish!

Jasper finally waved his hand in defeat and Emmett warily let him up. They eyed each other, waist-deep and drenched as mist curled off the surface of the black water. Then something relaxed between them, and Emmett laid a steadying hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper caught his breath and panted slightly. "What have I done?"

_He_ hadn't done anything.

"Nothing," Esme said urgently, catching him in a tight embrace. "Nothing, Jasper. You didn't touch her. Or us, for that matter. You've done nothing."

His glance flitted to mine, then shamefaced, he looked to his footing while Emmett and Esme led him back onto dry ground. He staggered slightly, then fell to all fours, fingers clawing the earth beneath him. "I can smell her."

"I'll clean it up," Esme said briskly.

"You can't," he panted more quickly, "the scent of her blood is in my head. It's been eating at me for months, Esme. It's was James' vengeance, his curse on me for killing him. I'll kill Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous," I snarled. "I'll smack you if you talk like that again." For one thing, I didn't believe in such nonsense. For another, that would have meant Emmett was cursed, too.

"Rose..."

"I mean it," I cut Emmett off, glaring him down. "No more sophomoric stupidity about curses. We're cursed enough as it is; we don't need to borrow trouble."

Esme shook her head in exasperation but didn't say anything.

"I have to go," Jasper whispered, ignoring me.

"That's a good idea," Emmett said, pulling Jasper to his feet again. "Let's go hunt."

"No." His black eyes raked across us. "I have to leave. Forever."

"Jasper," Esme pleaded.

I mentally cussed out Bella, but of course I wouldn't be so unladylike as to say anything like that out loud. "Don't get all theatrical on us, Jasper. Of course you don't have to go."

His breath was still labored. "I'm too dangerous to her. I can't be near her. Not while she's human."

"I'll be damned before I see Bella tear this family apart," I said firmly. "You belong here; she doesn't."

"She's Edward's mate," he answered, his entire countenance weighed down by grief and shame. "I'm no better than James."

"Of course you are!" It was bad enough Edward was into melancholy self-loathing. We didn't need Jasper — of all people — on a guilt trip.

"Stay," Esme pleaded, reaching to embrace him again.

"I can't." He darted away from her arms and into the forest.

Emmett was instantly after him. "Come back!"

Lovely. I looked at Esme, but her eyes were anxiously searching the forest. Why was is it that no one ever said a word when I was right, and everyone jumped down my throat when I was wrong? Why hadn't she sided more vocally with me? Bella _didn't_ belong in our family. She _didn't_ belong with vampires. And she most certainly _did NOT_ belong with vampires who fought to keep their humanity when she was willing to just throw hers away.

A moment later, Edward flew past us, following after Jasper. Good. Emmett was fast, but both Jasper and Edward were just a smidgen quicker. Edward would catch Jasper and bring him back. I was relieved. Otherwise, Alice would be intolerable.

I didn't show it, but I was honestly surprised when Alice joined Esme and me a couple of minutes later. I looked into my sister's eyes and managed a strained smile. "So. Nice party."


	3. Carlisle

Bella grudgingly accepted Alice's gift, but she was much more sporting than I had expected. Alice had worked so hard to find the right gift, and Esme had been fretting for weeks that our choice would be rejected, or worse, coolly received. Catching Esme's eye, I winked. Bella would accept our gift, too, I was sure of it. My lovely wife smiled warmly in answer.

"Shoot!" Bella's exclamation pulled my attention away from Esme. I looked over to see a single drop of blood on her finger.

Before any of us could react, Edward threw himself at her, smashing them both into the table. Jasper collided with him, the thunderous crash pulling me out of my shock.

Bella was bleeding.

Emmett captured Jasper and held him firmly, but his attention was on Bella, laying in a growing pool of blood. Edward whirled, his expression almost feral. His eyes darted about wildly, reacting to the thirsty thoughts swirling through the room. 

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."

Esme opened the door for them, her hand forcing her jaw closed. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she all but sobbed, ashamed of her thirst and of Bella's injury.

Alice dashed from the room. It was just me and Edward now. Never had I been more grateful that I was a doctor. He eyed me warily, appraising the threat I posed to both the protector and the predator in him. "Let me by, Edward."

His eyes searched mine, and I smiled wanly. How many years had I been a physician? I'd performed _surgery_. I wasn't going to compare her blood to all those years experience, because it wasn't her blood I was interested in. I was interested in healing her.

Edward nodded slowly and leaned away, his expression softening a little.

I dropped to my knees and looked carefully at the damage to her arm. The artery was nicked once, the glass still embedded in the muscle, but I couldn't see any damage to the tendons. Thank heaven for small favors. In the back of my mind, I noticed that Jasper wasn't snarling anymore.

I heard footsteps behind me, and Alice said, "Here, Carlisle."

A towel. How utterly insufficient. I shook my head. "Too much glass in the wound." No time, no time! Her pulse was weakening with each beat. I ripped off part of the tablecloth and made a tourniquet of it. She had lost quite a bit of blood, but I didn't think it was enough to require a transfusion. Still, I didn't want her to feel like we were protecting our secret at her expense. "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here please," she answered.

Such trust. No wonder Edward loved her.

"I'll get your bag," Alice blurted out, rushing from the room again. I felt a sudden warmth, pleased with her for thinking of both the towel and the bag. Even more amazing, she had the strength to return to Bella's side — twice.

Voices carried from the back yard — arguing — but I couldn't worry about that just yet.

To Edward, I said, "Let's get her to the kitchen table." And away from all this blood.

Her heart skipped a beat as Edward gathered her into his arms. That was worrisome. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm fine," she answered calmly, and I almost smiled. It was Edward's touch, not trauma, that made her pulse react. She was going to be fine.

Edward gently set her in a chair and glanced toward the back door. He heard the escalating argument, too. I would deal with that when the time came. Bella rested her arm on the table and I returned to the task at hand. Alice already had my bag open and, bless her soul, my reading lamp trained on Bella's wound. I quickly retrieved a hypodermic needle and lidocaine to numb her arm. In the silence, I could hear Jasper berating himself, convincing himself he wasn't worthy to be part of our family.

"Just go, Edward," Bella said, with impatience and a hint of compassion in her voice.

"I can handle it," he said through gritted teeth. Once he had fled from her mere presence, now he was stubbornly staying near her fresh blood. How he had grown!

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella added, sounding like Esme. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

Edward might have left then, but I injected Bella with the anesthetic, and she winced. "I'll stay," he insisted.

"Stay," Esme pleaded of Jasper.

"I can't," I heard Jasper say, too distant for Bella to hear.

"Why are you so masochistic?" Bella demanded, and I wondered the same thing.

Bella's crisis was past, but the crisis in the backyard had grown out of control. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." Besides, no one else could out-pace him.

Bella jumped on that. "Yes, go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added, and after a pause, he left. 

The sound of her pulse seemed to grow louder, and I focused more intently on Bella. I had to do this right. I couldn't leave any glass to cut her up further. I had to take care of my daughter.

Alice left.

A part of me relaxed with relief. All of them had walked away. All of them felt so profound a love for Bella they had walked away. They made the choice I felt was right because they believed it to be right, as well. Even Jasper. He hadn't a choice when he attacked her — the instincts were too strong — but he _did_ choose to stay outside when his reason returned. My heart swelled with joy at the thought — my one comfort on this suddenly-terrible night.

"Well, that's everyone. I can clear a room, at least," Bella said, and I was surprised to see her blushing. She was _embarrassed_? Jasper almost killed her, Edward came close, and Esme was thirsty, too. Was she horror-struck? Terrified? Traumatized? Not Bella — she was embarrassed.

I chuckled. "It's not your fault. It could happen to anyone."

"_Could_," she griped, "but it usually just happens to me."

Despite myself, despite the horror of Jasper's attack, despite her injury, I found myself laughing. Only Bella. 


End file.
